Comment passer la bague au doigt d'un samouraï ?
by Yza Zaz
Summary: Les différentes tentatives pour engager les samouraïs dans des affaires de coeur et leurs résultats.Humour, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Attention : Les _Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers _ne m'appartiennent pas. La série est la propriété de plein droit de la _Sunrise Entertainment _et est licenciée sous le titre _Ronin Warriors _par les sociétés Bandai Ent. et Graz Ent.

**Certains passages étant susceptibles de choquer les plus jeunes et les plus sensibles :ne lisez pas si vous êtes l'un ou l'autre. Etant mis en garde par mon avertissement en plus du rating (M), vous êtes seul responsable de votre décision et je ne réponds de rien si vous passez outre malgré celui-ci.**

**Comment passer la bague au doigt d'un samouraï.**

Approche 1 : la marieuse

Ryo se tenait assis devant une table basse, légèrement penché en avant et les yeux scrutant le sol avec une attention comme il ne lui en avait jamais prodigué. Il était venu dans cette maison sur l'ordre de son père pour y rencontrer une marieuse. De l'autre côté de la table basse, une femme d'un certain âge vêtue d'un kimono le détaillait et commentait à voix haute :

« Pantalon délavé et usé…en jean. Chemise de coton à manches longues bleu pâle relevée juste au-dessus des coudes, trois boutons ouverts en haut,qui n'a pas ou peu servi. Tee-shirt mauve. Matière indéfinissable. Et je vous ai vu arriver. Dehors, vous portiez bien des tennis en toile, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Madame.

-Vous vous moquez de votre apparence. Celle-ci est pourtant décisive dans la recherche d'une épouse. Comment une femme aurait-elle une bonne impression d'une personne qui lui serait présentée si celle-ci est négligée ? Vous devez changer de garde-robe sans tarder.

-Heu… C'est-à-dire que…

-Allons, allons, je suis là pour vous aider. Nous veillerons à cela plus tard, j'en prend bonne note. L'essentiel pour aujourd'hui est de parvenir à définir la femme qui vous conviendrait. Votre père se fait du souci parce que vous êtes célibataire, Monsieur Sanada.

-Oui, mais…je suis encore jeune.

-Certes, vous êtes un adolescent de 15 ans, et c'est la pèriode la plus importante dans la vie d'un homme puisqu'elle précède l'âge adulte. Afin de vous y préparer, il est donc nécessaire de vous trouver une future compagne : elle saura vous apporter son soutien en toutes circonstances.

-En toutes circonstances ? Même si cela peut-être dangereux ? »

La marieuse le regarde surprise.

« Dangereux ?

-Hum, oui. Sa vie serait en danger parce qu'elle serait avec moi. On pourrait l'enlever.

-Je dois avouer que même si votre père s'est brouillé avec sa famille, je ne crois pas avoir été prévenue de ce genre de comportement possible de sa part. Vous avez trop d'imagination. »

La marieuse fronce les sourcils.

Elle pose un dossier rouge sur la table, l'ouvre, se met à parcourir les feuilles qui le compose.

Pour elle-même : _« J'ai là tous les renseignements possibles sur ce jeune homme : nom, prénom, date et lieu de naissance, loisirs… Mais vraiment, son père aurait dû me prévenir qu'il était un peu paranoïaque. »_

Ryo s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre la parole :

« Ce n'est pas de ma famille dont il est question. Je…J'exerce une activité en-dehors de ma vie personnelle qui peut s'avérer dangereuse pour mes proches. »

La marieuse relève lentement la tête du dossier.

_« Ce n'est pas possible…Je sais que certains jeunes de son âge sont des vauriens qui finissent par grossir les rangs des yakusa mais…Jamais je n'aurais cru cela de ce gamin mal habillé et balbutiant. »_

« Voyez-vous, je fais partie d'un groupe qui…heu…qui défend les intérêts de…des autres. »

_« O mon dieu ! C'est un membre de la mafia. Je dois garder mon calme.»_

Tout sourire, elle lui répond :

« Je n'ai pas à juger des activités de mes clients. Celles-ci ne me regardent nullement. Mais sachant à présent que vous aurez besoin d'une femme sachant se prendre en charge (en pensée : « _un mercenaire en jupons » _) afin de mieux vous servir, je vous demanderai de répondre à quelques questions.

-B-bien.

-Que préférez-vous : une brune, une blonde ou une rousse ?

-La bière brune.

-(_Heu…Il plaisante ?Ne me dîtes pas qu'en plus, il est alcoolique ! Un mineur ! Il est infréquentable !)_Je parlais de la couleur des cheveux.

-Oh ! Sans importance.

-(_Donc : « Pas la moindre idée ».)_ Et pour les yeux ?

-Ben…

-(_Idem_.) Physiquement, qu'est-ce qui vous attire chez une femme ?

-Son caractère !

-Huh ? D'accord…Je vois.Elle prend une profonde inspiration, comme pour ne pas s'énerver(_« Laiderons bienvenues » donc un mercenaire en jupons comme je le pensais. Jamais je n'oserai présenter une jeune personne à un type pareil !)_ Et plus précisément ? Quelles qualités ?

-Des qualités ? Ho ! D'abord,aimer les tigres. »

Cette fois, la marieuse ne se retient plus.

« Quoi ? Comment ça « aimer les tigres » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette requête ?

-Si elle n'aime pas les tigres, Byakuen le sentira et ça ne marchera pas. Il lui en fera baver juste pour s'amuser. Il est très joueur malgré son âge.

-Mais qui est ce Byakuen ? Qu'a-t'il à voir avec cela ?_ (Je ne le sens pas. Je dois mettre fin à cet entretien tout de suite…)_

-C'est mon tigre de compagnie, il m'accompagne partout et il est très affectueux.

-Un tigre comme animal de…Mais vous êtes malade ! Il faut vous faire interner mon garçon !

-Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi…

-Attendez ! Vous avez bien dit « il m'accompagne partout » ?

-Oui, il est dans le jardin en ce moment. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous le présenter. Ryo relève la tête et se met à crier BYAKUEN ! »

Une des portes en papier de riz cède sous le poids d'un énorme tigre blanc.

« Viens par ici que je te présente ! Dis bonjour à cette Dame !

-Non ! Ne le laissez pas me manger !

-Hein ? Mais non voyons, il veut vous saluer.

-AU SECOURS ! A MOI !

-Mais enfin ? »

Et c'est ainsi qu'un samouraï dût se résigner au célibat.

Approche 1 : ECHEC.


	2. Chapter 2

Attention : Les _Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers _ne m'appartiennent pas. La série est la propriété de plein droit de la _Sunrise Entertainment _et est licenciée sous le titre _Ronin Warriors _par les sociétés Bandai Ent. et Graz Ent.

De plus, ce chapitre contient des allusions directes à l'homosexualité, d'où le rating M. Considérant que cela peut choquer, je ne saurais être tenue pour responsable de votre conduite puisque vous voilà prévenus.

Approche 2 : le rendez-vous arrangé

Thomas était aux anges : pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait entrer dans un lieu qu'il considérait comme le saint des saints. Il avait espéré, rêvé même s'en voir un jour autoriser l'accès, ne serait-ce que pour une courte visite. Et aujourd'hui, son père, qu'il voyait peu et qui semblait plus intéressé en son laboratoire qu'en son propre fils, lui en ouvrait les portes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Thomas allait voir de ses yeux ces milliers de livres stockés avec attention dans la partie privée de la bibliothèque de Tokyo qu'il s'était si souvent imaginés, il allait même, bonheur suprême, pouvoir en feuilleter. Bien que certains d'entre eux fussent des exemplaires uniques, des pièces rendues fragiles par le temps, cette chance lui était offerte. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait les manipuler précautionneusement, porter des gants, utiliser des sous-mains précisément réalisés dans telle matière pour recevoir tel ouvrage. Peu lui importait. Il profiterait de ce cadeau.

Son père gesticulait avec véhémence devant lui, accompagné du secrétaire du directeur de ce département tant convoité, et Thomas suivait, complètement perdu dans des pensées couleur rose bonbon.

Ils avançaient, passant les points de contrôles installés avant l'entrée réservée, puis dans le sas sur lequel elle donnait _– « Un véritable coffre-fort. »_ songea Thomas. - et pour terminer, derrière la porte de sortie dudit sas.

A ce moment-là, il eut la plus grande peine à ne pas sauter de joie à la vue de tous ces chefs-d'œuvres parfaitement rangés qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Il resta là, immobile. Son père intervint alors :

« Thomas, le directeur nous attend. Nous devons aller le saluer et le remercier. »

Il acquiésçat. C'était juste. Si cet ancien camarade de son père n'avait pas repris contact avec ce dernier récemment pour l'inviter avec lui, il ne serait pas ici en cet instant. Comment diable s'y était-il pris pour tirer son père de ses recherches et le persuader de venir en sa compagnie ? Cela tenait du miracle, autant que sa présence en ces lieux.

Absorbé par ses réflexions, Thomas se rendit compte que le secrétaire les priait d'entrer dans le bureau de son supèrieur hiérarchique. Il allait donc rencontrer cet homme, et après les formalités d'usage…

« …mas ? …Thomas ?

-Heu ? »

Que diable faisait-il dans ce bureau ? Et qui était cet homme qui…

« Pardonnez mon fils, c'est un génie tout comme son père…_(« Le moment est arrivé. »)_

-Et comme tous les génies, il a tendance à s'immerger dans ses pensées jusqu'à en oublier le monde extèrieur… Cela me rappelle un certain étudiant. _(« Endormi pour un génie. Notre plan ne peut que réussir… Nos familles seront unies. »)_

-Enfin, Thomas, quand te décideras-tu à saluer nos hôtes ? _(« Bouge Thomas ! Regarde la fille ! La fille ! ») _ »

Nos…Il regarda alors véritablement l'homme en complet en toute logique, le directeur , son secrétaire et une jeune fille qui se tenait à ses côtés. Comment s'appellait-il déjà ?

« Ho ! Excusez-moi, je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je suis Hashiba Thomas. Bonjour ! »

Thomas se pencha en avant. Il ne se souvenait toujours pas de son nom.

Il les entendit vaguement lui rendre son salut. Le directeur semblait hilare. Il adressa un clin d'œil au père de Thomas.

« Je propose de laisser à Tomoe le soin de s'occuper de Thomas. Nous en profiterons pour discuter entre adultes pendant qu'ils feront connaissance. _(« Fonce mon cœur ! Je suis certain que ça va marcher. »)_

-C'est une excellente idée ! approuva le père de Thomas avec enthousiasme. _(« Ils vont former un si beau couple. Allez mon fils, fais honneur à ton père. Je rêve de ce jour depuis si longtemps…»)_

Tous deux prirent place autour d'une table entourée de fauteuils et d'un divan située au fond de la pièce tandis que Thomas quittait le bureau avec la jeune fille.

Tomoe ? Ce devait être le prénom de l'adolescente. A moins qu'elle ne soit chargée de le conduire à ladite Tomoe. Non, c'était elle Tomoe. Elle était très jeune. Sa ressemblance avec le directeur le…

Brusquement, Thomas sentit ses neurones chauffés à vif. Si cela avait été du domaine des bandes dessinées, de la fumée serait sortie de son crâne, signe d'une colère immédiate. Il comprennait soudain le sens de cette invitation, la mine réjouie du directeur qu'il croyait amusé, le clin d'œil, Tomoe en sa compagnie pour 'faire connaissance' et eux, les deux amis d'enfance, planifiant plus en avant l'évolution des rapports entre lui et cette fille. Quel imbécile !

Evidemment, Tomoe devait être sa fille. Et son amour immodéré des livres avait été l'appât idéal.

Il allait devenir son point fort : du diable si avec toutes ses connaissances, il n'arrivait pas à s'extirper de ce piège à fiançailles !

_« D'abord, prendre le contrôle de la situation. » _

« Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, mais comme l'a si justement souligné Monsieur le Directeur du Dépatement des Œuvres de la Littérature et du Patrimoine Japonais, j'ai la fâcheuse 'tendance de m'immerger dans mes pensées jusqu'à en oublier le monde extèrieur'. Aussi, j'espère que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que nous recommençions les présentations ? Mademoiselle, je suis le dénommé Hashiba Thomas, et je suis ravi de refaire votre connaissance. »

La jeune fille gloussa et joua le jeu.

« Kuroda Tomoe, enchantée. »

_« Je le savais ! Comment ai-je pu oublier son nom au moment des salutations ? »_

« Allons, je crois que nous devons avoir le même âge, n'est-ce-pas ? J'en aurais 15 en Octobre, et toi, jolie comme tu l'es, quel est ton âge ?

-J'ai eu 14 ans il y a deux mois Monsieur Hashiba.

-J'avais raison. _(« Une bêcheuse. »)_A présent Tomoe-chan, tutoyons-nous et ne m'appelle plus autrement que par mon prénom. Puisque tu es mon guide, fais-moi visiter cet endroit magnifique.

-Très bien Mon…Thomas-kun. Commençons par la section… »

Thomas élaborait silencieusement un plan, prennant soin de placer quelques remarques appropriées ici et là afin de ne pas éveiller la curiosité de Tomoe.

_« C'est le moment de lancer mon offensive. »_

« …Pour terminer, je te présente la partie consacrée exclusivement aux manuscrits de la pèriode Heian, et que je considère comme la plus importante du fait du développement culturel incroyable qui eut lieu alors. Bien sûr, je ne t'ai pas montré tout ce qu'il y a dans ce bâtiment, puisque le laboratoire de recherches situé au sous-sol ne m'est pas accessible malgré le statut qu'occupe mon père. Nous ne pouvons pas nous y rendre. Je ne sais donc que ce que je tiens de sa bouche là-dessus.

-Cela me suffit amplement. J'adore les livres plus que tout au monde. Tu sembles les aimer aussi.

-Pas à ce point. Mon père m'a souvent emmené avec lui sur son lieu de travail, espérant me communiquer cette passion qui l'anime. Je reconnaîs que j'aime lire ; j'accorde seulement plus d' importance au reste.

-Moi, c'est tout le contraire. Ho, bien sûr, j'ai ma vie, mais c'est elle qui s'articule autour de mes lectures. Jamais je ne pourrais accepter le contraire. _(« Sois gentille et mords à l'hameçon… »)_

-Thomas-kun, pardon de mon indiscrétion mais…et ta petite-amie ? Enfin, si tu en as une…

-Je n'en ai pas. Vois-tu, je préfère rester avec mes livres qu'être mal accompagné_. (« Je remonte ma ligne lentement, lentement… »)_ »

_« Mal accompagné ? C'est un mysogine ou quoi ? »_

« Je ne comprend pas.

-Pour moi, la femme idéale doit se consacrer à ceux qu'elle aime. _(« Tout en douceur. »)_»

_« Limpide. Mais je suis complètement larguée quand même ! »_

« Où veux-tu en venir ?

-C'est simple : je n'ai pas déniché la perle rare, celle qui me convienne, parce que toutes les filles que j'ai rencontrées (« _Exception faite de Sandy »)_ sont des égoïstes.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elles cherchaient un petit-ami pour se mettre en avant ?

-Non. Elles refusaient de se consacrer à celui qu'elles prétendaient aimer : moi. _(« Le poisson est définitivement ferré, hé, hé, hé .»)_ »

_« Là, je trouve que c'est toi qui as un égo surdimensionné. »_

« Vois-tu, Tomoe-chan, un couple ne fonctionne pas à sens unique. Chacun doit faire des efforts et elles refusaient le seul que je demande à toute future petite-amie. _(« Peu de choses. »)_

-Lorsque tu dis que chacun y met du sien, c'est un fait. Puisque tu ne leur demandais qu'une chose, pourquoi aucune n'a-t'elle accepté ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur demandais ?

-Juste de s'habituer à être ma femme sans chercher à s'interposer entre mes livres et moi. Me servir, m'aimer tout en me laissant travailler. _(«Je sort ma prise de l'eau. »)_

-Je crois que cette fois, j'y suis ! Tu cherches une bonne à tout faire qui serait la dernière roue de la charrette !

-Tiens, n'est-ce pas un exemplaire de…_(« Je lui ôte l'appât. »)_

-Thomas-kun, je te signale que nous sommes en grande conversation ,l'interrompt Tomoe, Ce ne sont pas les femmes les responsables. Ton attitude envers les femmes est le problème.

-Tomoe-chan ,répond Thomas reparti sur sa lancée,Ton père me laissera t-il lire ce fantastique ouvrage sur place ? _(« J'observe ma prise. »)_

-Est-ce que tu m'as écoutée ?

-Oui, encore ce discours ennuyeux selon lequel je suis coupable de mes propres maux…Comme les autres Tomoe-chan, tu es comme les autres…Tss…-retour au livre-Il faut que je parle à ton père. Je dois lire ce…Oh ! Incroyable ! Je viens de… _(« J'ouvre mon panier. Tu n'y sera pas seule. »)_

-Thomas ! Tu m'entends ?

-Et aussi celui-ci…Celui-là…Quel chance ! Allons au bureau de ton père, Tomoe-chan. _(« Et maintenant, l'apothéose ! »)_ »

Plantée au milieu de rangée de livres, une Tomoe verte de rage regardait un certain Thomas aux bras chargés retrouver le chemin du bureau de son père. Elle se décida à le suivre.

Deux minutes après, la porte du bureau de son père s'ouvrait à toute volée sur Thomas surexcité et Tomoe qui ne décolèrait pas. Leurs pères cessèrent de boire leurs tasses de thé sur-le-champ.

« KURODA-SAMA ,hurla Thomas en abandonnant 'ses' ouvrages au secrétaire qui les suivait, VOUS ETES L'HOMME IDEAL ! JE VOUS AIME !»

Et il se jetta à son cou par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser.

_« Avec ça, je suis tranquille…,pensa Thomas, Je suis génial !»_

Un silence mortel succéda à peine troublé par le quasi étranglement de monsieur Hashiba père qui en avala son thé de travers.

« Espèce de sale menteur, tu avais tout orchestré n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette voix lugubre…Etait-ce… ?Les occupants du bureau dévisagèrent Tomoe.

« Qu…Quoi , bégaya monsieur Kuroda, De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu avais promis à maman de me fiancer à ce…ce type. Mais en réalité, tu le voulais pour toi.

-Ma chérie, je t'assure…

-Silence ! Vous m'aviez dit que si vous divorciez, c'était parce que tu t'étais rendu compte que tu aimais les hommes. Sitôt le divorce prononcé, tu proposes à maman de me fiancer avec le fils d'un ami pour mieux lui faire son affaire. Pervers ! »

Des gouttes de sueur apparaissent sur le front d'Hashiba Genichirô. Thomas n'en mène pas large.

_« Oups. »_

Lentement, son pèrel se lève de son siège et dégage Thomas de l'étreinte de son 'ami' en l'attirant vers lui.

« Je suis gay, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai rien prémédité pour que Thomas me tombe dans les bras. D'ailleurs, il est y venu de son propre chef.

-N'en rajoute pas !

-De toute façon, il est trop jeune à mon goût.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Cette embrassade, c'était peut-être un ballon de foot ?

-Puisque je te dis…

-Tu n'as pas protesté que je sache ! Je n'ai entendu aucune phrase du type 'Je suis désolé Thomas, mais tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ce que tu as fait.' ni 'Tu ne me plaîs pas.' !

-C'est son père que je cible ! »

Ce jour-là , le record du monde de la course de vitesse fut battu par les deux représentants de la famille Hashiba en fuite.

Approche 2 : sans commentaire 


	3. Chapter 3

Attention : Les _Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers _ne m'appartiennent pas. La série est la propriété de plein droit de la _Sunrise Entertainment _et est licenciée sous le titre _Ronin Warriors _par les sociétés Bandai Ent. et Graz Ent.

Certains passages sont susceptibles de choquer, d'où le rating M, aussi veuillez tenir compte de cet avertissement. Si vous passez outre celui-ci, je ne saurais être tenue pour responsable de votre choix et de ses conséquences.

**Approche 3 : une amie qui vous veut du bien**

Shin se promenait dans le quartier de Shinjuku en se remémorant sa conversation avec Sandy.

_« Tu as le destin de ta maison familiale sur les épaules, pourtant, tu prends toujours soin de tout ici, tu est là pour chacun d'entre nous, et tu ne te plains jamais. _

_-Sandy, je fais tout ça avec plaisir. A quoi bon sinon ?_

_-Je ne prétend pas le contraire, Shin, mais ne me dis pas que tu n'as ni hauts ni bas. Tu es comme nous tous. _

_-Parle franchement._

_-Depuis quelques jours, tu es moins souriant, tu ne participes presque plus à nos conversations, tu t'isoles. Je t'ai vu soupirer quand tu étais seul, d'un air tantôt rêveur et tantôt triste. _

_-Il m'arrive de ne pas avoir le moral…ce n'est que passager._

_-Je te demande pardon, Shin : tu n'es pas sincère. Je t'ai dit que cela faisait quelques jours que tu étais ainsi. Je crois qu'à force de te consacrer à tout le monde, aussi bien nous tes amis que ta famille, tu t'es oublié. Tu t'es négligé. Si je puis me permettre, tu devrais t'occuper davantage de toi._

_Non, tu mérites qu'une personne prenne soin de toi. Tu as besoin d'une présence féminine. _

_-Sandy, je ne cherche pas de petite amie. _

_-C'est un tort. En se basant sur ce que tu aimes le plus, le monde aquatique et la cuisine, je devrais t'apporter un coup de pouce. Attend, je viens de me rappeller…oui, ça te conviendrait. Je vais immédiatement regarder dans mon agenda._

_-C'est inutile, voyons._

_-Ne chipote pas ! »_

Sandy était revenue en brandissant triomphalement un bout de papier sur lequel elle avait griffonné une adresse à la hâte. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de s'y rendre dés que possible.

Shin s'arrêta._« C'est ici. »_

« Un sushi bar ? C'est une blague ,s'écria t-il, Sandy s'est forcément trompée. »

Il vérifia la petite feuille que Sandy lui avait remise. Non, c'était juste.

_« Bon, j'entre voir. »_

Il franchit le seuil de la porte en soupirant. Une fois dans le restaurant, une serveuse l'acueillit et lui offrit de prendre place à une table. Elle lui tendit la carte des menus.

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais vraiment là, moi ? »_

« Désirez-vous un apéritif ? Nous avons un délicieux cocktail maison, si je puis me permettre.

-Non alcoolisé, j'espère. _(« D'habitude, c'est Seiji qui passe pour un majeur. Aurais-je pris un coup de vieux ? Sandy a vu juste : je me suis négligé.»)_

-Aucun problème, monsieur . _(« Mignon ce client. »)_

-Bien, alors apportez-moi votre fameux cocktail. _(« Je ne comprend pas en quoi cet endroit rassemble mon amour pour la faune et la flore aquatiques avec mon amour de la cuisine. J'ai l'impression d'avoir embarqué pour le train fantôme, sauf que dans cette foire, je ne suis pas un touriste mais une attraction. »)_

-Tout de suite monsieur.

-Un instant, j'aimerai savoir si ce restaurant n'a pas quelque chose de 'spécial' ? _(« Je me sens bizarre. Ca m'inquiète. »)_

-Oh, vous faites allusion au fait que nos clients ne prennent pas place autour d'un bar sur le comptoir duquel défilent les plats ?

-Entre autres choses, oui._(« Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Il y a comme un malaise ambiant. »)_

-C'est ce qui rend cet endroit célèbre. Nous avons un nouveau chef en cuisines, et il a revu entièrement le concept. Il a changé les plats, leur présentation, et apporté la touche finale en décidant de laisser nos clients désigner la nourriture pour qu'un de nos serveur la pêche devant eux, en signe de fraîcheur. _(« J'aimerai me changer en sirène pour terminer en plat de résistance sur ta table, beau gosse. »)_

-Vous voulez répéter ça ? Le client choisit son repas ? _(« Mon dieu, j'ai eu une hallucination acoustique. Ce ne peut pas être ce que je crois que c'est… »)_

-Oui monsieur. Si vous voulez me suivre, je vais vous montrer ça, ce sera plus facile. _(« Je vais tranquillement le voir sous toutes ses coutures pendant ce temps. »)_ »

«_ Je vais me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Courage, Shin, ce ne peut être réel. »_

Shin inspire et expire profondément, se lève de table et se laisse diriger vers le fond du restaurant où des aquariums remplis de divers poissons bien vivants ont leur place.

« Voyez, d'autres clients sont en train de faire leur choix. »

_« C'est réél… ce…ce marché sanguinaire…quelle barbarie ! Mes pauvres amis, prisonniers dans ces cages de verres en attendant de finir sur des assiettes. »_

Tous les poissons se massent soudain contre les vitres les plus proches de shin leurs yeux remplis de ce qui ressemblent fortement à des larmes malgré le milieu dans lequel ils vivent.

_« Hé, toi l'humain aux yeux verts ! Oui, toi. Tu es différent, nous le sentons…Aide-nous ! »_

_« Par pitié ! Je préfère me faire dévorer par mon prédateur naturel plutôt que de finir dans la bouche d'un de ces humains. »_

_« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de transmettre mes gènes, je ne pondrai jamais d'œufs… »_

_« Mes congénères me manquent cruellement, et la mer, notre si belle mer…A quoi sert d'être vivants pour ne voir que la fin ? »_

_« Toi, toi, tu nous comprends, je le sais. »_

_« Mon petit poisson n'avait que quelques mois…Bouhouhou ! »_

Une veine ressort très nettement sur le front plissé de colère de Shin tandis que ses épaules s'affaissent en tremblant.

« Celui-ci me semble plus gras. Je le préfère aux autres. »

« Cette pieuvre me paraît parfaite pour satisfaire mon palais. »

« Ajoutez-moi ce poisson ! »

_« COMMENT OSENT-ILS ? »_

C'est alors qu'une femme vêtue tel un chef cuisinier fait son apparition et s'adresse à Shin dans un sourire éblouissant :

« Bonjour monsieur. Avez-vous désigné les ingrédients qui vous plairaient pour les plats que vous désirez ?(_« Il n'est pas mal du tout ce petit jeunôt ! Je te me l'incluerai volontiers dans une de mes recettes…comme dessert, bien entendu. »)_

-Il est là parce qu'il ne connaît pas encore votre idée., répond la serveuse accompagnant Shin, Je la lui expliquait. _(« Sacrés muscles fessiers au passage, ce doit être un bon sportif. Je parie que tu l'as remarqué aussi. »)_

-'Votre idée' ? Mais alors…Vous êtes le chef cuisinier ,s'écrie Shin moitié surpris, moitié indigné, C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de ce concept ? _(« Je connaissais l'expression 'Femme au volant, mort au tournant.' et j'en ai inventé une nouvelle à l'instant : femme aux fourneaux,_ _cata à gogo. ») _

-En effet. Il remporte un succés fou, comme vous le voyez. N'est-ce pas fantastique ? _(« Adieu Le monde de Némo, vive Passion en eaux troubles. Physiquement mon type… ») _

-Fantastique ?_(« Cauchemardesque est le mot juste ! »)_

-Oui. Chacun intervient en plein processus de création. L'art culinaire est beaucoup plus qu'une manière de préparer son repas, il s'agit d'un véritable moyen de communication entre nous dont le lieu de rencontre est ici. D'une rencontre, tout peut arriver. Nous avons tant à créer et à partager, ne le pensez-vous pas ? _(« Avec mon regard de biche en prime, il va fondre. ») _»

Brusquement, Shin se redresse le regard mauvais et porte la main à l'une des poches de sa veste.

Il en sort la bille de sa yoroi en criant puissamment :

« BUSO SUIKO ! »

Devant les clients et les employés du restaurant médusés, Shin s'est transformé en samouraï.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un spectacle pendant les repas ! »

« Maman, un magicien ! »

« Heu, c'est quoi ça ? »

« Quelle transformation époustoufflante. Quelle est la suite ? »

« Un divertissement, vous dites ? »

« Oui, c'est avant-gardiste. »

« Incroyable ! »

Shin saisit sa lance.

« Que va-t'il faire ? »

« Bravo ! C'est original ! »

« Mais puisque je vous dit que ce n'est pas un spectacle ! Je n'y comprend rien… »

« CHOOORYUUUHAAAA ! »

Un raz-de-maré anéantit tout.

**Approche 3 : touchée/coulée ou tombée à l'eau ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Attention : Les _Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers _ne m'appartiennent pas. La série est la propriété de plein droit de la _Sunrise Entertainment _et est licenciée sous le titre _Ronin Warriors _par les sociétés Bandai Ent. et Graz Ent.

Certains passages sont susceptibles de choquer, d'où le rating M, aussi veuillez tenir compte de cet avertissement. . Si vous passez outre celui-ci, je ne saurais être tenue pour responsable de votre choix et de ses conséquences.

Ce chapitre en particulier contient des allusions qui ne conviennent absolument pas aux plus jeunes ni aux personnes sensibles.

Approche 4 : ultimatum familial

Au restaurant de la famille Lei Fang à Yokohama, une journée sortant de l'ordinaire commençait. Les fournisseurs qui livraient les denrées fraîches n'étaient pas venus, les rires des serveuses se préparant faisaient désormais place au silence, les ustensiles des cuisines restaient rangés sans que quiconque ne s'en préoccupe, et les cuisiniers eux-même, dont on aurait juré qu'il faisaient partie intégrante du décor, demeuraient invisibles. Une pancarte affichée sur l'entrée principale expliquait sobrement : 'Fermeture exceptionnelle toute la journée.' et pourtant, l'immense restaurant n'était nullement vide. Dans l'une des salles privées réservées aux clients qui désiraient ne pas se mêler aux autres se déroulait une étrange réunion. Rassemblés autour d'une table, des personnes aux visages fermes -dont la plus jeune devait avoir une quarantaine d'années- fixaient sévèrement la seule personne qui fût debout : un solide adolescent au front bandé.

« Roc, nous nous sommes tous consultés pendant des mois avant de choisir cette date pour t'informer de nos intentions. , dit un homme d'âge mûr assis près d'une femme soigneusement coiffée d'un chignon légèrement relevé sur sa nuque , Sache que cela concerne autant notre famille que notre clan.

-Mon chéri, il est temps pour toi de les honorer tous les deux, reprit la femme au chignon impeccable, Je laisse donc la parole à ton grand-père. »

_«O mon dieu ! Je parie qu'ils vont me punir pour avoir mangé les beignets au sésame avec le filet mignon de porc King-Kiang cette nuit…non, puisqu'ils se sont consultés pendant des mois. Alors ce doit être pour la fois où j'ai servi un ananas farci au poulet sur un client…mais je venais simplement de remarquer l'ouverture de la pâtisserie en face…les propriétaires offraient des gâteaux à la vapeur. »_

Un vénérable vieillard à la natte blanche et à la longue moustache sourit.

« Roc, afin d'assurer le digne héritage qui sera le tien, nous te donnons 24 heures pour nous présenter une fiancée. Devant tous les membres importants de ta famille et de ton clan. »

Le jeune homme sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et toucher le sol.

« HEIN ? »

Il ne parvenait plus à articuler le moindre mot.

« Nous célèbrerons ta réussite mais nous sévirons en cas d'échec : tu seras banni de la maison et tu devras subsister à tes besoins.

-HEEE… »

Un bruit sourd signa l'évanouissement de Roc étendu de tout son long sur le parquet.

Aussitôt, ses parents et autres proches se précipitèrent, chacun y allant de sa méthode pour qu'il revienne à lui. Lentement, très lentement, Roc repris connaissance.

« Mon arrière grand-oncle a eu la même chose quand sa femme l'a quitté. » chuchotait une voix.

« Faites apporter de la nourriture, c'est bien la seule chose qui puisse marcher. » murmura une autre.

« Ecartez-vous, il va manquer d'air ! » ordonna une nouvelle.

« Des sels ! Des sels ! » criait une voix .

C'était inutile ; Roc se relevait péniblement en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« Je disais donc : 24 heures. , répéta tranquillement son grand père qui se tenait face à lui , Vas ! »

Encore étourdi, Roc salua tout le monde, quitta le restaurant et se mit en route.

_« Une fiancée ! Mais où vais-je me dégoter une nana qui accepterait de m'épouser ? J'ai déjà échoué une fois alors que ce n'était que la pénalité imposée aux perdants lorsque j'ai joué aux cartes avec mes amis… Bon sang. »_

A ce point de ses réflexions, Roc entend ce qui semble être un cri de femme. Il cesse de marcher et en jettant un regard autour de lui, il repère un groupe de six voyous qui a pris à parti une vieille dame en pleine rue.

« Allons la vieille, t'as bien une pièce pour de pauvres grands garçons comme nous , lance un des malabar en jouant des muscles, On est fauchés comme les blés.

-On est pas méchants, on veut juste un coup de pouce. , reprend un second qui se cure les ongles avec un couteau de survie, Faut être sympas avec les jeunes.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Un geste pour les nouvelles générations. , balance un troisième qui mâche un chewing-gum, Sois pas radine.

-T'as raison mon pote ! A son âge, on touche la retraite et on se la coule douce. , tranche un quatrième au visage balafré , T'as sûrement trop de pognon pour toi toute seule. Voyons, partage !

-Là, on est polis, non , dit un cinquième vêtu d'une veste usée de l'armée, Sois polie aussi et raboule le fric mamie !

-Hors de question, le mérite de mon labeur me revient de droit., rétorque courageusement la brave dame en serrant son sac à main contre elle, Vous n'avez qu'à travailler !

-Je crois que tu vas comprendre l'autre manière de procéder. , ironise le dernier en maniant une batte de base-ball comme un club de golf , Tu vas la sentir passer. »

Il fonce droit sur elle, la batte levée et l'abat subitement.

Des cris de surprises et de dépit s'élèvent. La batte a heurté le mur d'un immeuble.

« Ben, où qu'elle est ? » s'étonne le loubard.

« Ici. »

La bande se retourne et découvre Roc qui a, selon toute vraisemblance, porté leur proie derrière eux. Il la dépose et l'enjoint de rester en arrière. La brave dame tremble de peur, les mains tellement pressées autour de la courroie de son sac que ses jointures en sont blanches, et s'exécute en allant se réfugier près d'une poubelle.

« Déguerpissez , leur dit Roc sans concession, Ou j'appelle la police !

-Le temps qu'elle arrive, t'es un homme mort . , souffle celui qui a une arme blanche en glissant la lame contre son cou significativement, Tu te prends pour qui?

-Six contre un. , fait mine de compter l'homme à la cicatrice, Hum… Moi et mes potes, on va s'amuser… »

Les brutes encerclent Roc en ricanant et en crânant.

_« Et m. Je pouvais pas ignorer un truc pareil et me trouver une jolie fille…Ca va chauffer. , _pense Roc en levant les poings, _C'est pas le nombre qui fera leur avantage ! Vous allez voir mes cocos !»_

Dans un hurlement guttural, les membres de la horde sauvage se ruent sur Roc, armés d'une batte, d'un couteau et de coups de poing américains. Horrifiée, la vieille dame ferme les yeux en appellant à l'aide de toutes ses forces.

_« Il est mort…ce gentil garçon est mort. »_

Soudain, plus un son de la bagarre ne lui parvient.

« Vous allez bien Madame ? »

Elle rouvre ses paupières closes sur un spectacle surprenant.

_« Incroyable. »_

Eparpillés et amochés, ses agresseurs gisent inertes , contre un immeuble, à même le sol, et il en a un qui est suspendu à un lampadaire. Son sauveur est indemne et lui sourit en lui parlant chaleureusement. Des badauds s'approchent comme des abeilles sur du miel.

« Vous êtes un héros ,s'exclame la vieille dame, Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Sans importance, l'essentiel est que vous n'ayez rien. C'est pas tout ça; excusez-moi de vous planter là, je dois me fiancer avant demain matin !

-Vous fiancer ? Non, ne partez pas ! »

Roc s'est fondu dans la foule.

_« Une fiancée ? Je me demande… » _songe la rescapée d'un œil pétillant.

Plus loin, Roc continue son chemin.

_« C'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre du temps. J'ai intérêt à assurer…je veux pas finir clochard. Et avec toutes ces filles qui vivent sur terre, il y en a bien une pour moi. »_

Il arrive dans une zone piétonnière.

_« Cet endroit regorge de magasins et les filles adorent faire du shopping, c'est bien connu. »_

Il monte sur un banc et se met à scruter l'horizon, une main au-dessus des yeux.

_« Joli morceau avec une robe courte droit devant ! Oh ! Quelle bouche de rêve à côté ! Et celle qui regarde la vitrine un peu au fond a un de ces décolleté…Bon, je vais tenter ma chance avec elle. »_

Il descend et se dirige vers la fille en question.

_« Je vais lui jouer le grand jeu. »_

Roc repère un fleuriste, s'arrête pour acheter un bouquet de roses rouges, vérifie que sa 'cible' n'a pas bougé et repart. Dés qu'il en est suffisament proche, Roc tend le bouquet sous le nez de la demoiselle et se lance :

« Mademoiselle, permettez-moi de vous offrir ces modestes fleurs en hommage à votre beauté. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé rencontrer une aussi magnifique personne en me promenant. Il fallait que je vous témoigne mon admiration. »

_« Je suis carrément bon. »_ se dit Roc.

_« Qui est ce type ? Ouah ! Il est bien bâti. Quel corps de rêve ! » _se dit la demoiselle en prennant le bouquet.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fâchée.

-Huh… »répond-elle en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

_« Elle a de ces lèvres elle aussi. C'est fou ! »_

« Tant mieux. Que diriez-vous si je vous tenais compagnie ? Nous pourrions faire connaissance à une des tables de ce petit salon de thé là-bas en goûtant une délicieuse tasse de thé. Laissez-vous tenter par mon invitation, vous n'avez rien à perdre.

-Heu…D'accord. »murmure la jeune femme.

_« Super ! Elle n'a pas refusé ! »_

_« C'est dingue ! Il m'a invité ! »_

Ils vont vers le salon de thé que Roc a repéré.

« Vous avez une voix très grave. _(« Tu parles d'un compliment. J'aurais dû la féliciter sur ses goûts vestimentaires… »)_

-Elle l'a toujours été_.( « Il n'a pas vu que…Ou il joue le jeu. Ce ne peut être que ça. ») _

-Vous avez consulté un oto-rhino-laryngologiste ? _(« Lamentable. Je dois me racheter. ») _

-Heu ? _(« Pourquoi aurais-je consulté un spécialiste ? ») _

-Pardon, je suis indiscret. »

_« Oh la la, j'ai failli tout fiche en l'air. »_

Roc ouvre la porte du salon de thé à son invitée, puis l'aide à se défaire de sa veste et à prendre place sur une des chaises d'une table pour deux.

_« Très attentionné. C'est une qualité rare. »_

_« O.K. Je continue. »_

Roc s'installe sur l'autre chaise et fait signe à une serveuse.

« Bonjour à vous, soyez les bienvenus au salon de thé Ichikawa. Voici la carte.

-Je vous remercie. »

_« C'est la première fois qu'une fille accepte ma proposition. Ca marche ! Si je continue, je suis certain de réussir. »_

_« Mon ange gardien doit veiller sur moi. C'est fou ! On m'aurait dit que je rencontrerai un charmant et viril jeune homme il y a quelques jours que je ne l'aurais pas cru. »_

« Je prendrai un thé noir à la rose. » Commande Roc.

« Ce sera un thé vert pour moi. »

« Bien, je reviens de suite avec vos commandes. »

La serveuse disparaît un moment et reparaît les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel se trouvent les consommations. Elle sert ses clients, Roc paie l'addition sans tarder en lui donnant un pourboire et reporte son esprit sur la jolie personne en face de lui.

_« Je vais lui dire un truc gentil. »_

« Vous avez de grandes mains. _(« Et de ces ongles. C'est une tigresse. »)_

-Hum, oui. _(« A voir la grandeur des tiennes, tu es certainement gâté toi aussi. » )_

-Et vous êtes, si je puis me permettre mademoiselle, très en…formes. On voit que vous vous entretenez ! Vous devez vous rendre régulièrement dans un club de sport. _(« Les filles aiment les flatteries…surtout concernant leur ligne. ») _

-Non, je suis…naturellement…avantagé… _(« Pas besoin de suer sang et eau pour garder un corps pareil. ») _

- Je suis très impoli, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne m'étais pas présenté : Lei Fang Roc, à votre service. _(« C'est dans la poche ! ») _

-Je suis enchantée de vous avoir rencontré, Roc. Je m'appelle Hanabi Tôru. _(« Trooop mignon. ») _

-Tôru ? Vous êtes tellement féminine ! Tellement douce, et …Ha, vous êtes une gemme qu'aucun écrin n'est digne de présenter, si forte et fragile à la fois…»

Le cerveau de Roc cesse de fonctionner une seconde.

_« Si forte ? Qu'est-ce que…Une voix grave, des mains énormes, des muscles et un prénom…Mixte…J'ai l'impression que... »_

Roc recule contre le dossier de sa chaise en se tenant au siège.

« Vous êtes un homme. » parvient-il à dire d'une voix si basse que seule sa 'conquête' l'entend.

« Oui mon chou. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse après ? Nous pouvons aller au cinéma puis déjeuner chez moi.

-Non, merci. Ce…j'ai fait une erreur. Pardon ! »

Roc se lève de table et quitte le salon de thé rouge de confusion.

_« Un homme habillé, maquillé, les cheveux longs comme une femme. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivent-elles qu'à moi ? »_

Il s'éloigne de la zone piétonne.

_« Autant changer de secteur. Un petit tour au jardin public par exemple. »_

Roc pénètre rapidement dans le parc.

_« Stop. A gauche, une créature merveilleuse. Je fonce. »_

« Pardon, mademoiselle, vous êtes seule et je me demandais si vous…

-AAAH ! A L'AIDE ! PERVERS !

-Quoi ? Où ?

-KYYAAA ! »

Roc reçoit un coup sur la tête de la furie.

_« Elle m'a frappé. J'y crois pas… »_

« POLICE ! » hurle la femme en fendant l'air de ses bras.

Roc déguerpit en priant le ciel de lui faire savoir quel péché il a commis pour subir tous ces événements. Quand il réalise qu'il est parvenu à l'autre bout du jardin, Roc reprend son souffle adossé contre un arbre.

_« Quel poisse ! A cette allure, je vais me faire embarquer. Je rééssaie et en cas d'échec, tant pis, je rentre déclarer forfait. Mieux vaut vivre en sans domicile fixe que se coller une barjot. »_

Roc reprend sa quête de l'âme sœur à une allure normale, quittant le parc -peu propice pour abriter ses tentatives de drague- en direction du quartier des affaires. A peine a-t'il esquissé quelques pas qu'une femme en tailleur l'accoste.

« Excusez-moi jeune homme, j'ai eu une matinée tellement chargée que je dois me défouler. Venez avec moi, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

-Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressé._(« C'est reparti. Elle va appeler les flics elle aussi ? »)_

-C'est un ordre. , réplique sèchement son interlocutrice en l'entraînnant d'une poigne de fer, Allez, ne sois pas timide gamin. Je ne te ferai pas boire d'alcool, je ne te droguerai pas et je n'abuserai pas de toi. Promis. Je veux juste quelqu'un qui m'accorde un instant de son temps et tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette toi aussi, donc on y va ! _(« Je vais m'éclater comme une bête ! »)_

-Où ça , s'étrangle Roc persuadé que la malchance se moque encore de lui, Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _(« Pitié ! » )_

-T'inquiètes ! On va s'a-mu-ser , articule la femme en le poussant dans une voiture, Sois sage maintenant ! »

Elle monte côté conducteur et démarre en trombe, Roc hurle de terreur. _(« Une kamikaze ! Non ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! ») _Il s'accroche au tableau de bord en priant de toutes ses forces. _(« Mon dieu, Bouddha, Amaterasu, Yahvé, Jehova, n'importe qui ! S'il-vous-plaît ! AU SECOURS !») _La conductrice se la joue pilote de formule un, indifférente. Tout-à-coup, le véhicule stoppe net, Roc ouvre la portière vert de peur, mais pour s'étaler de tout son long aux pieds de la femme en complet. Elle le relève, le pousse à entrer dans un immeuble, le traîne jusqu'à une pièce confortablement meublée de canapés moelleux, d'une table en bois exotique, d'un mini-bar et d'un gigantesque écran de télévision. Elle claque la porte sur eux.

« YOUPI ! Du karaoké, et puis je vais boire quelques bières ! »

_« Maman, papa, grand-père… »_

Sa kidnappeuse s'ouvre une bouteille de bière qu'elle vide d'un trait en envoyant ses chaussures à talons valser.

« AAAH ! C'est bon ! Une chanson, une chanson ! Chante !

-J'veux pas ! _(« A moi les samouraïs troopers ! Les mashos ! » )_

-Un striptease alors ! _(« Ce qu'il est coincé. ») _

-CA VA PAS NON ? _(« La porte…je dois m'enfuir. » )_

-C'est ton gage ! T'as qu'à faire bonne figure ! »

Elle s'emploie à déshabiller Roc, mais celui-ci n'est pas d'accord. Dépitée, elle abandonne.

« Puisque c'est ainsi, j'enlève le haut , déclare t'elle, Ouiii… »

Roc reçoit une veste et un chemisier au visage. Pris de panique, il trouve la force d'atteindre la porte, l'ouvre, se débarrasse des deux vêtements et part en courrant.

« Reviens ! »

Roc hèle un taxi, dicte l'adresse du restaurant au chauffeur et se tasse à l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à destination. Là, il paie sa course, descend et file à l'intèrieur du bâtiment.

_« Je suis sauf. »_

A peine cette phrase a t'elle traversée son esprit qu'une main s'abat sur son épaule droite. Il sursaute à ce contact et manque de s'évanouir en voyant que le propriétaire est la femme âgée qu'il avait secourue, dont la peau se décolle curieusement au niveau des oreilles et du cou.

« Votre peau…elle…

-Ce n'est qu'un masque. , le rassure t'elle en l'enlevant d'un mouvement vif, Je me déguise pour me promener dans la rue. J'évite les dragueurs.»

Une superbe créature a la main posée sur lui.

_« Merci Vishnou, Quetzacoatl, et compagnie ! »_

Roc est aux anges, lorsqu'il sent une autre main sur son épaule encore libre.

« Content mon chou ?

-Mon chou , répète Roc incrédule, Le type du…

-Exact mon ange. »

Du côté droit de Roc, sa seconde rencontre de la journée.

_« Pas cool. ,_pense Roc, _Tous les panthéons déiques se sont ligués contre moi ! »_

« Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir défendue de cette bande de racketteurs. J'ai cherché à vous retrouver et chemin faisant, j'ai rencontré Tôru. Nous avons entamé la conversation, laquelle nous a permis de savoir que nous recherchions la même personne. ,dit la bombe , Imaginez notre étonnement !

-Nous avons continué notre discussion. Pour finir, nous avons remonté votre piste jusqu'à cet endroit. , termine l'homme au féminin, Nous voulons vous prouver notre gratitude ; vous avez été un tel gentleman avec nous. »

'Elles' s'échangent un regard entendu.

_« Que vont-elles inventer ? »_

'Elles' lui déclarent d'une voix : « NOUS ALLONS TOUTES LES DEUX VOUS EPOUSER ! »

Roc réfléchit : _« Il y a peu je désespérais de me caser. J'ai récolté des ennuis. J'avais l'intention d'annoncer mon abandon à mes pairs. Et j'ai içi deux, non une femme et un transexuel, prêts à me passer la bague au doigt. De quoi est-ce que je me plaind en définitive ? Je devrais brûler des cierges, des baguettes d'encens, des bougies en remerciement. »_

Il enlace ses deux fiancées, visiblement ravi.

« Venez les filles, que je vous présente à toute ma famille ! »

Approche 4 : réussite.


	5. Chapter 5

Attention : Les _Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers _ne m'appartiennent pas. La série est la propriété de plein droit de la _Sunrise Entertainment _et est licenciée sous le titre _Ronin Warriors _par les sociétés Bandai Ent. et Graz Ent.

Certains passages sont susceptibles de choquer, d'où le rating M, aussi veuillez tenir compte de cet avertissement. Si vous passez outre celui-ci, je ne saurais être tenue pour responsable de votre choix et de ses conséquences.

Ce chapitre en particulier peut heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes, dont les plus jeunes.

Approche 5 : le piège

Sarki avançait d'un pas rapide. Il marchait sans but, trop énervé pour se concentrer. Enervé était peut-être en-deçà de la vérité. Il était vexé et furieux.

_« Pourquoi a-t'il fallu que je me fasse avoir de la sorte ? Moi et ma stupide fierté ! »_

Les samouraïs réunis chez Nasuti pour la première fois depuis trois longs mois avaient commencé à s'entretenir de différentes matières. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas fait exprès.

La conversation avait dérivé sur le seul sujet qui puisse lui déplaire : son succés, quoiqu'involontaire, auprès de la gente féminine. Roc l'avait taquiné parce qu'il 'n'en profitait pas'. Thomas avait aussitôt renchéri que c'était 'vraiment dommage ! Sa famille allait-elle lui choisir une fiancée pour y remédier ?'. Sarki leur avait répondu que cela concernait sa vie privée, qui comme son nom l'indiquait était privée ; de quoi se mêlaient-ils ? Thomas, visiblement ravi de voir une occasion de se moquer, ne s'était pas démonté.

'Ne sois pas si dur ! Nous ne voulons que ton bien.' Un bref silence avait suivi. 'J'espère qu'elle va s'accrocher, la pauvre.' Sous-entendu son hypothétique fiancée. Sarki n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait fait bondir : cela ou l'allusion à peine voilée sur son caractère de loup solitaire ? La situation avait dégénéré. Pas physiquement, non, il n'en était pas venu à se battre contre ses propres amis. Mais sa replique avait entraînné une succession de phrases bien placées entre Thomas et lui, faisant monter la pression. Shin malgré, sa langue de vipère, ne s'en était pas mêlé. Au contraire, il avait tenté en vain de calmer les esprits jusqu'à ce que…

« Vous voulez parier ?

-Tope-là ! »

Sarki s'était solennellement –et stupidement- engagé à participer au Congrès National des Célibataires qui devait avoir lieu toute la semaine à Tokyo. Il ne pouvait revenir sur sa parole. Thomas lui avait gracieusement offert une carte du Club des Cœurs Esseulés à son nom - ce qui prouvait qu'il avait tout savamment orchestré depuis le début, prévoyant chacune de ses réactions et les actions appropriées qu'il devrait mener afin que son plan ne puisse échouer- et lui avait aussi remis un pass pour le Congrès, valable toute la durée de celui-ci -qui commençait demain matin-. Sarki rentra à la maison au bout de deux heures d'une marche silencieuse qui lui avait permis de retrouver sa maîtrise. Nul ne reparla de ce qui s'était passé avant son départ, évitant soigneusement le sujet. Sarki déserra les dents par pure politesse envers Thomas comme lorsqu'il dût lui passer le sel au repas de midi. Il fut un peu plus sympathique avec Roc, car il avait deviné que Thomas ne pouvait l'avoir mis au courant de son tour : il aurait lâché le morceau et rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Mais il lui tenait rancune de lui avoir fourni l'occasion de l'appliquer. Enfin, il fut tout-à-fait normal avec les autres, se comportant comme il le faisait toujours.La journée se termina sans incident. En sombrant entre les bras de Morphée, Sarki songea que ça allait être une semaine mortelle…

Le jour suivant, élégamment vêtu, Sarki se rendit au fameux congrés, organisé dans un des gratte-ciel. A l'entrée, il se diriga directement à l'accueil, pris d'assaut par un nombre impressionnant d'hommes et de femmes de tous âges et de tous horizons.

_« Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse exister autant de personnes en quête de l'âme-sœur. ,_Pensa-t'il_, C'est complètement dingue ! »_

Un volontaire lui indiqua sur une carte où était installé le stand du Club des Cœurs Esseulés. Sarki le remercia et partit. Il ne se doutait pas encore que jamais il n'atteindrait le stand…

Sarki traversa le hall dans lequel l'accueil avait pris place, bifurqua dans le couloir de gauche, à droite, encore à droite, et entreprit de monter l'escalier qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

« Pardonnez-moi, jeune homme, auriez-vous la bonté de m'aider ? »

Sarki se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux noirs qui venait vraisemblablement de casser le talon d'une de ses chaussures.

« Je suis navrée de vous importuner, mais je crains de m'être tordu la cheville quand ma chaussure m'a lâchée. ,reprit-elle en désignant la cause de ses maux, Pourriez-vous m'apporter une main secourable afin que je puisse m'asseoir ? _ « Je souffre le martyr ! Mais quelle chance dans ma déveine de rencontrer un Apollon pareil ! »_

-Bien entendu madame, prennez mon bras, je vais vous soutenir. , répondit Sarki en parcourant rapidement les lieux du regard à la recherche d'un siège quelconque, Je ne vois nul part où vous poser. Il va falloir marcher un peu. _ « Elle ne joue pas la comédie, cependant quelle idée de porter des chaussures à talons aiguilles ! Ah, les femmes ! »_

-Je vous remercie infiniment. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un poste de secours ou un médecin parmi toutes ces personnes. _ « Dire que c'est cette peste de Marylin qui travaille dans la même agence de mannequins que moi qui m'a fait un croche-pied…Quelquepart, je devrais la louer de ce coup-bas. Aïe. Je vais faire bonne figure, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre son prince charmant. Pas question de rater l'opportunité de mieux nous connaître ! »_

-Je crois effectivement que les organisateurs ont tout prévu. _« Reste à savoir où. »_

-Peut-être qu'en se rapprochant de l'entrée…, commença la blessée.

-Therésa chérie ! »

_ « Cette è&§£ de Marylin ! »_

Une autre femme tout aussi belle et également juchée sur des talons aiguilles d'une grandeur affolante se précipita vers Sarki.

« Bonjour, je suis Marylin, une collègue et amie de Therésa. , salua aussitôt la nouvelle venue avant d'adresser un œil compatissant à cette dernière, Mais enfin, mon ange, que t'arrive t'il ? J'ai été bou-le-ver-sée quand je me suis rendue compte que tu n'étais plus près de moi. _« Alors, on en profite pour draguer le premier beau gosse à sa portée malgré mon petit croc-en-jambe ? Toujours dans les rangs, hein ? Ne t'imagine surtout pas que je vais te laisser avec un mec pareil… »_

-Marylin, quelle surprise ! Tu me cherchais donc ,rétorqua la dénommée Therésa sur un ton équivoque, Je suis ravie de constater que tu ne t'étais pas perdue. _« Pas question de me faire siffler ce bel inconnu. Je vois bien que tu crèves de jalousie. Toutefois, ne rêve pas : première arrivée, première servie. Dégage ! »_

-Huh ? Bonjour. _ « Cette tension entre elles est palpable à des kilomètres. Je sens que je risque de devenir l'enjeu de leur ressentiment réciproque. » _ »

Sans prévenir, celle qui s'est présentée sous le prénom de Marylin prend le bras libre de Sarki.

« Allons boire une tasse de thé ensemble, vous me raconterez comment vous avez fait connaissance . _ « Je vais te faire oublier jusqu'à son existence. »_

-Voyons Marylin, sois raisonnable. Monsieur m'accompagne. _ « Effrontée. Tu veux me le piquer en me rabaissant ? »_

-Ne sois pas égoïste, ma chère, tu vois que je suis en pleine conversation . , répliqua Marylin en tirant Sarki vers elle , Je suis certaine que ton ami et moi avons é-nor-mé-ment de points communs, c'est pourquoi je tiens à ce que nous les partagions rapidement. _« Cesse de t'accrocher à lui de la sorte. Tu ne fait pas le poids contre ma beauté. Tout le monde sait que tu me l'envies ! » _

-Tu as tort, ma puce, c'est toi qui nous interromps. Nous discutions aimablement avant que tu ne t'en mêles si…si…oh , soupira exagérément Therésa en attirant Sarki dans sa direction , Maladroite. _ « Ceci est ma proie._»_ »_

Sarki sentit des gouttes de sueur perler à son front tandis que les deux tigresses poursuivaient leur argumentation tout en essayant chacune de le garder, ce qui donnait deux furies sous des masques souriants en train de se le disputer 'poliment' et de l'écarteler. Cela prennait des allures dangereuse de catch féminin. Brusquement, les deux combattantes stoppèrent leur lutte : elles venaient de réaliser que le prix de leur match avait été discrètement remplacé par une imposante plante verte.

« Il nous a faussé compagnie ! explosa Marylin.

-Où est-il passé ? »

Elles se mirent à sa recherche, l'une en marmonnant et l'autre en boitant.

Au détour d'un proche couloir, Sarki, adossé contre un mur avec un vieil homme en costume, attendit qu'elles se fussent éloignées.

« C'est bon, elles sont parties mon garçon. Heureusement que je passais par là. , rit le vieillard, Tu l'as échappé belle.

-C'est très gentil de votre part de m'avoir aidé.

-Penses-tu ! Je n'ai fait que mettre ce pot à ta place. _ «Elles en sont pour leurs frais ! »_

-Ce qui n'était pas aussi facile qu'il y paraît. _ « Pour un homme d'un âge avancé, ce n'est pas évident de soulever un poids comme celui-là ! »_

-Je sais ce que c'est, va. Des femmes qui sont persuadées de pouvoir nous 'guérir', comme si nous étions porteurs d'une maladie, qui s'acharnent en prétendant qu'elles agissent pour notre bien.

-Je vous demande pardon ? _ « Il ne peut pas parler de... »_

-Ne leur en veux pas ! Elles sont juste ignorantes. , puis posant une de ses mains défraîchies par le temps sur la joue gauche de Sarki en une vague caresse, il ajoute, Viens me rejoindre dans ma suite un peu plus tard, c'est la numéro 1101 de l'hôtel Ritz. »

Sur ce, le grand-père voulut pincer une partie charnue de l'anatomie de Sarki, qui s'échappa en courant pour finir sa course aveugle dans quelque chose de mou et parfumé.

_« Non. »_

Il releva lentement la tête en reculant. Il avait percuté une grosse dame d'une quarantaine d'années qui le fixait d'un air particulièrement glacial.

_« Par Amaterasu ! »_

« Je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères, madame. , réussit-il à articuler en rougissant, Je suis profondément bouleversé, heu…désolé. »

_« Comment ai-je pu avoir mon visage dans son décolleté ? Quel déshonneur ! »_

« Comme vous êtes mignon , s'écria la femme d'âge mûr en le serrant fortement dans ses bras. »

_« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réaction totalement inappropriée ?Une dame doit se sentir plus qu'offusquée face à un affront intolérable ! »_

« A-do-ra-ble ! Je souhaite depuis si longtemps me marier avec un homme qui soit plus jeune que moi, beau et qui sache apprécier les véritables courbes féminines aux sacs d'os que vantent les magazines ! »

_« Au secours ! J'étouffe ! »_

« Mon vœu va s'exaucer ! »

Soulevant notre pauvre samouraï en le maintenant pressé comme un citron, l'imposante matrone l'emporte pour une destination inconnue qui inquiète terriblement Sarki, coincé et à demi inconscient.

_« Je dois me sortir de cet étau par n'importe quel moyen ! »_

Une lumière diffuse entoure le corps du jeune homme, arrachant un cri d'étonnement mêlé de peur à sa kidnappeuse qui l'abandonne sur place en prennant les jambes à son cou. Sarki tombe à terre, tandis que le halo lumineux s'estompe. Il demeure à genoux un moment, scrutant les alentours, ce qui lui permet de constater qu'il est sorti de l'immeuble du Congrès National des Célibataires et qu'il est dans une ruelle étrangement déserte.

_« Ca suffit pour la semaine ! J'ai décidé !»_

Il se relève, s'éloigne de la petite rue, rejoint une rue animée et se met en quête d'un taxi pour rejoindre la maison principale de Sandy où sont tous ses amis.

Au manoir Yagyu, Yann sert une tasse de thé à Sandy qui travaille sur son ordinateur. Roc est dehors à faire des pompes, Tim sur son dos, Craor allongé sous un arbre avec Ryo, et Thomas occupé à lire sur une des branches. Un taxi fait son entrée dans la cour.

« Tiens, on a de la visite , s'étonne Tim.

-Qui est-ce , demande Roc sans arrêter ses exercises. »

De la voiture descend Sarki qui, sitôt le véhicule reparti, fonce droit vers l'arbre.

« Oh la la… , murmure Ryo en se levant, Il est furieux.

-Et je crois qu'il va droit sur Thomas. , renchérit Roc.

-Thomas ! Descends, tu as un invité. »

Mais Thomas est trop absorbé par son livre et n'entend rien.

Sarki s'arrête sous l'arbre, se penche vers le tigre blanc qui n'a pas bougé et …l'enlace à la stupéfaction générale.

« Sarki, que fais-tu à Craor , s'inquiète Ryo.

-Ca se voit, non ?

-Veux-tu être plus…clair ?

-Grâce à Thomas, j'ai compris que je refoule une partie de mes sentiments par crainte d'être incompris.

-Quel est le rapport avec Craor ? »

Sandy et Yann observent la scène d'une des fenêtres. Ryo semble s'attendre au pire tandis que Roc, indifférent, continue à s'entretenir, Tim toujours en place.

On entend le feuillage remuer au-dessus, preuve que Thomas a noté la présence de Sarki.

Sarki met un genou à terre et s'adresse à l'animal avec passion :

« Craor, épouse-moi ! »

Approche 5 : réussie.

CONCLUSION : comment passer la bague au doigt d'un samouraï ? En appliquant une des méthodes sus-citée, vous aurez encore 3 célibataires à peu près sains d'esprit ; ne désespérez pas et persévérez !


End file.
